The Godzilla Bros REDUX
The Godzilla Bros REDUX is a 3D-animated video series created by 2009MECHAGODZILLA. It is about two Godzillas - who are brothers - living on Kaiju-Jima, a continent on an alternate version of Earth, as well as the lives of the humans who have been affected by their presence. It is the 5th iteration of The Godzilla Bros, following both The Godzilla Bros Reboot and The Godzilla Bros (2015) Development The End of TGB2015 On April 3rd, 2016, Victoria Merryfield, who was a voice actress for The Godzilla Bros Reboot, had taken her own life. Production on TGB halted so the team could grieve, and the 2015 remake was cancelled. The progress on Reboot's first episode had to be scrapped and started over, and several months were spent recovering from the loss. Unfortunately, many issues erupted during production over the rest of the year, resulting in many members leaving and many aspects of TGB having to be completely redone, nearly being cancelled a couple times in the process. In Late July, new 2D animations of Gojira and Godzilla, in a completely new style, were uploaded. In August, it was announced that the remake, now called TGB2015, would continue with a new episode 4, titled REDUX. In September, the remake's first human character, CB, was revealed, and it was announced that episode 4 would take place 2 years after episode 3, starting a completely new plotline for the series. Later that month, it was announced that the remake would continue in December 2016, and it was renamed The Godzilla Bros REDUX. X was announced as the villain for REDUX, an alternate universe counterpart of X from Reboot. In October, the series made a final switch to 3D, but keeping the art style, and production on the episode began. In December, X's voice actor left the project, and the episode was put on hold. Around this time, a few other members left, and other outside issues delayed the episode further. In January 2017, the episode was renamed "A Breath of Fresh Air". By February, due to the problems in its development, many plans were changed for the series, and REDUX started becoming more distanced from TGB2015, changing from a continuation of that series to a separate sequel series to TGB in general. By March of 2017, the characters and kaiju of REDUX went through heavy design changes, ignoring the art style established in TGB2015. In May, several technical difficulties resulted in a month long delay, nearly forcing the series to return to 2D. By June, the problems had finally been fixed, but it was then decided that REDUX would start fresh, remaking the first three episodes one last time due to all the discrepancies that existed between 2015 and REDUX's plots, and TGB2015 was finally retconned as a separate remake of The Godzilla Bros, no longer canon to REDUX, ending its 2 year production. Rough Start In July, development for the first episode started, originally planned for a late August release. The episode ended up being delayed until a nearly completed version was briefly uploaded on October 2nd, and the finished episode finally being uploaded on October 10th, a day later than planned. At this time, REDUX was planned to serve as a brief revisit of the original Godzilla Bros, but gradually sneaking in new concepts, building up to The Godzilla Bros Reboot and other installments that were planned. The series, keeping the 13 episode plan from TGB2015, had a planned bi-weekly release schedule. It continuously failed to meet these deadlines, resulting in rushed episodes with many changes and cuts made at the last second. Episode 4, now titled "Calm Before The Storm", entered development in early December, aiming for a Christmas Day release. It also missed this deadline and was uploaded on January 2nd, 2018. Disappointed with the results of REDUX up to this point, the plan was changed again, and the length of the series gradually increased and plans started becoming more and more fleshed out. Replacing Reboot As a result of its very troubled development, Reboot and every other installment of TGB was cancelled in May 2018, leaving REDUX as the only installment of The Godzilla Bros. With all attention now put on REDUX, the series went through extreme modifications throughout the year. Despite this, four more episodes were released that year, "Sleep Tight", "The Ogre", Ultra Fight's "700 Years Ago", and "Mother". During this time, development on a directors cut of episode 4 started, which would've included rerecorded dialogue and several new scenes that were cut from the original. This eventually became 4DX, a nearly hour-long remake of episode 4, serving as a soft reboot of the entire series, using completely new designs and models for all of the characters and kaiju. Characters 'Kaiju' * Gojira* * Godzilla* * Anguirus * Rodan * Ebirah * Mechagodzilla 1 * Titanosaurus* * Ox (Gomora) * Gorosaurus* * Kumonga** * Gabara* * Kamacuras* ** * Ghidorah *also appears in Ultra Fight **has been infected by the Violet Plague 'Humans' * Cibi Kubo * Tioh Kubo * Li Kubo * Jei Kubo * Hayata * Douglas Gordon * Kita Forbe * Maki * Karlo 'Aliens' * X * Agent 340 Episodes 'The Godzilla Bros REDUX (2017 - current)' Staff * Created by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Story by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, Maya Jade McCallum, and GTK * Directed by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Written by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Maya Jade McCallum * Script revisions by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, Gerdzerl, Jacob Starbird, April Banner, and Maya Jade McCallum * Produced by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Art Direction by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Character design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, and Maya Jade McCallum * Creature design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, Godzillakuj94, and April Banner * Vehicle and technology design by April Banner * Mecha design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, April Banner, and Maya Jade McCallum * Storyboarding by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, April Banner, Maya Jade McCallum, JadeCoffeeCake, and M.Z. * Animation by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, and Godzillakuj94 * Editing by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, A. Sousa Production, and April Banner * Models by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Sound design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Original Rubber Ducky, April Banner, and M.Z. * Original music by M.Z. and JC TripleThreat Cast *Apocalotaurus as Cibi Kubo and Tioh Kubo *Shade Nocturne as Hayata *April Banner as Kita Forbe *Daniel Baumann as Douglas Gordon *Alex Williams as X''' *Original Rubber Ducky as '''Li Kubo and Maki *Maya Jade McCallum as Jei Kubo *Zeon Kaiju as Karlo *MZ as Karlo's brother *Goji73 as The Merchant Trivia *'The Godzilla Bros (2015)' and The Godzilla Bros REDUX both have similar origins. **'TGB2015' started out as a 'lost' episode of the original Godzilla Bros, being the fifth episode of the original. It ended up becoming another remake of the original, but was temporarily cancelled after 3 episodes. REDUX was conceived as a continuation of TGB2015, taking the series in a new direction, but REDUX then started from the beginning on its own, becoming something else entirely. To put it simply, The Godzilla Bros REDUX was the end result of several attempts to revive The Godzilla Bros (2009 - 2010). *In February 2012, a separate Godzilla fan series was conceived, and would've been named "G-Anthology". It had 3 separate mini-series planned for it, one of which involved a rogue Xilien finding its way on a post-apocalyptic Earth, inhabited only by kaiju. The second would've taken place on an island during WWII, as soldiers tried to survive against several Godzillsaurs. The first series was reworked into a new take on The Godzilla Bros, called The Godzilla Bros Reboot. *'The Godzilla Bros Reboot' first entered development June 2012, and was unfortunately cancelled in May 2018, after running into dozens of issues, many of which had started in 2016. **Several aspects of Reboot are to be reworked for REDUX, however. Videos See also *The Godzilla Bros Ultra Fight Sources Category:REDUX Category:Series